


Wait they made a TWITTER acCoUnT?!

by guysnatistired



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe - Freeform, Chloe KNOWS, Chloe is a lesbian, F/F, F/M, IDENTITY SHENANIGANS, M/M, Multi, Paris is gay, Social Media, Social Media AU, Twitter, Twitter Fic, and all of paris, and ladybug to get with chat noir thanks, eventual identity reveal, everyone has a twitter, look they're all babeys and everyone needs to know that, stop flirting over twitter, wants marinette to get with sdrien please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guysnatistired/pseuds/guysnatistired
Summary: It's four am and there aren't enough miraculous ladybug social media Fics out there so I'm here to feed the starving.





	1. Ah Fuck, Here We Go Again

Ladybug @YeahImLadybug  
Guys do you think,,, hawkmoth could like,,, FUCKING CHILL FOR A HOT SEC I am eX H A U S T E D

sleep? @whobeshe  
Holy shit is that actually The Ladybug

FUNK @UrAPussyAssBinch  
Ok MOOD @YeahImLadybug this bitch has got to CHILL

Wow @whatacoincidence  
Is this a parody account??? There's so many of them out here honestly like ????? What's up with that

Okay @ButHearMeOut  
@whatacoincidence I mean,,,, even if it is,,, they Speak The Truth👀👀

Lily @FlowersAreCoolShutUpBrad  
Ladybug!!!!!!! I love you!!!!!! My bi ass is shaking ur so beautiful

Sleep? @whobeshe  
Ok but like @FlowersAreCoolShutUpBrad what if this is a parody account?

\- view all 253 comments

Chat Noir @TheOneAndOnly✔️  
WHY DID YOU JUST TELL ME YOU MADE A TWITTER ACCOUNT THIS HAS BEEN UP FOR HOURS

Lily @FlowersAreCoolShutUpBrad  
Holy fuck.

\- view all 1,267 comments

Ladybug @YeahImLadybug  
Because I was napping @TheOneAndOnly smh were u not????

Ladybug @YeahImLadybug  
Also! Thank you @FlowersAreCoolShutUpBrad that's very sweet :)

FUNK @UrAPussyAssBinch  
Holy SHIT what the fUcK

Hurricane @Tortilla  
Ok but @YeahImLadybug u know @FlowersAreCoolShutUp is,,,,, gay? Right?

Ladybug @YeahImLadybug  
Yeah, and?

CHRIS IS THAT @ACrayon  
Ok so WE HAVE TO STAN

And I @ShutTheFuckUp  
LEGEND

My name is @ChadAndImAFuckboy  
Guys what the fuck does this mean ladybug actually SUPPORTS gaY people??? Smh Paris

Ladybug @YeahImLadybug  
@ChadAndImAFuckboy what's that supposed to mean?

Chat Noir @TheOneAndOnly✔️  
LITERALLY LEGEND MATERIAL  
In more ways than just one UwU my lady

Lily @FlowersAreCoolShutUpBrad  
Holy fuck Chat Noir just typed 'UwU' unironically

-view all 3,987 comments

Ladybug @YeahImLadybug✔️  
oh look im verified thanks kitty

Im @tiredandconfused  
?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?

-view all 4,324 comments


	2. Chat Noir Protection Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LB is tired of the shit cn gets yall i think we all are

Alya @TheLadyBlogger✔️  
GUYS its been confirmed! Ladybug has joined twitter and we think she’s here to stay! @YeahImLadybug welcome!!! Paris is so grateful for everything you do to keep us safe 

\- view all 3784 comments

Ladybug @YeahImLadybug✔️  
fjsdflg thanks Alya! You’re too sweet---But also: Where Is Our Chat Noir Recognition, Hm?

Yeet @MotherTruCk  
What about him??????? He does like,,,, nothing tho

Do i loOK LIKE @Alixgoesnyoom  
Square Up Mother Fucker

Lily @FlowersAreCoolShutUpBrad  
Hey @MotherTruCk turn on ur location i just wanna talk

Yeet @MothertruCk  
Ok but what can yall even do to me tho??

Chat Noir @TheOneAndOnly ✔  
:(

FUNK @UrAPussyAssBinch

@MotherTruCk IM GONNA FIGHT A BITCH TODAY @YeahImLadybug ik u probably wont respond bUT SDGGDSFGH

Ladybug @YeahImLadybug ✔️  
No i saw and im writing an essay hol’ up

\- view all 4,092 comments

Chat Noir @TheOneAndOnly ✔️  
You guys,,,, dont have to be so loud ab it

****

Ladybug @YeahImLadybug ✔️ @MotherTruCk literally Square Up yall thought I was kidding

http://www.pdf465.com/WhyChatNoitIsBetterThanLiterallyAllOfYouGuys/pdf.pdf

\- view all 2,983 comments

Chat Noir @TheOneAndOnly ✔️  
i'm,, cr,yinr

Lily @FlowersAreCoolShutUpBrad  
This is So Wholesome and im THRIVIGN

Ladybug @YeahImLadybug ✔️  
Look out bitch oh no all my love for you,,, oh n o,, o h i ha v,,e t oo m uc h @TheOneAndOnly take all of it

**********

Alya@TheLadyBlogger✔️  
Hello Parisians!! please steer clear of the lourve, possible akumas roaming!  
weirdparisclownakumas.png

Ladybug @YeahImLadybug ✔️

!! That was fast, @TheLadyBlogger @TheOneAndOnly i see why you said twitter was a good idea- thank you alya!! please stay safe paris, I'm on my way!

Alya @TheLadyBlogger ✔️  
i might, might not :)

Nino @LahiffeBitch   
ba- babe im losing hair please stop stressing me out like this

\- view all 978 comments

Boujee @ChloeBee  
Goddammit Alya

Do i loOK LIKE @Alixgoesnyoom  
what the fuck guys is that,, chLo??? showing conCerN??????

Boujee @ChloeBee  
@Alixgoesnyoom literally fuck off

\- view all 1,038 comments

****

Ladybug @YeahImLadybug ✔️  
istg hawkmoth it is On Sight there will be Nothing Holding Me Back

Swimmers are valid @Kimpossible  
LB SNAPPED sadjlksdf

Ladybug @YeahImLadybug ✔️  
i most definitely did.

\- view all 2,098 comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pleAse come scream at me on tumblr @harleydeservesbetterkeener  
also dw ladybug just looses the 'sweet inocent heroine' look soon everything's gonna go batshit real fast
> 
> also!! should i put an identity reveal in??


	3. You're telling me,,,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> btw!! sorry im clarifying it here-  
this is a Loving Chloe's Potential and she knows mari is ladybug and takes mari shopping and is just a Real One and knocks lila out one day bc she Cant take the lies she keeps spitting about marinette and life in general

Chat Noir @ChatOfficial ✔️  
UwU look what i got now UwU i might've bribed the previous owner UwU but what about it UwU on a completely unrelated note, @YeahImLadybug-- @/LadybugOfficial is also open for you :3

Ladybug @YeahImLadybug ✔️  
i- 

Chat Noir @ChatOfficial ✔️  
[screenshot of mulitle text message notifs on a locked screen--the background is Ladybug kissing a black cat cradled in her arms--reading 'what did u do' 'why are u still using 'uwu'' and general '?!?!?!'s from someone with the contact name 'm'lady']

LADYBUG?!?! @CHATNOIRMESSAGEDME  
lmao there were a LOT of zeros involved but i woulda done it for free yk

Ladybug @LadybugOfficial ✔️  
oh my god he didn't

Chat Noir @ChatOfficial ✔️  
:3  
(i didnt what--call u out on being unprofessional or get u a sick user)

Ladybug @LadybugOfficial ✔️  
yes.

-view all 3,342 comments

PatriCIA? @noimnotseventy  
that thread has me soft i cant explain it

Alya @TheLadyBlogger ✔️  
ok but fr are yall sure ya not dating??

Mari DC @maridesigns  
ALYA! sdksjksjflksad

Do i loOK LIKE @Alixgoesnyoom  
i mean,,,, @maridesigns she has a Point tho

Mari DC @maridesigns  
:~|

Boujee @ChloeBee  
dupain cheng suck it up yk there's at least some feelings between them

Mari DC @maridesigns  
is this bullying. am i being bullied.

FUNK @UrAPussyAssBinch  
@TheLadyBlogger and @ChloeBee spittin facts lmao

Mari DC @maridesigns  
i-

-view all 342 comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao yah uh im,,,,,,,, alive sdfjsd sorry  
please come scream with me on tumblr!! @harleydeservesbetterkeener :)

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to scream at me on my tumblr @harleydeservesbetterkeener  
also I'm far from done but i felt we needed smth like this and so yeah. :)


End file.
